


Lending Finn a Hand

by Star_of_Gotham



Series: Poe Dameron and Finn: Starfighter Duo Extraordinaires [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, No porn until chapter two because I'm too tired to write all of this in one go, Tumblr Prompt, this may turn into a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5513159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_of_Gotham/pseuds/Star_of_Gotham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn knows nothing about the sexual urges he'd been getting around Poe Dameron, starpilot extraordinaire. After confessing these things to Poe, Finn gets an offer that he wasn't expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Offer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Credit for the fic idea goes to http://cloveoil.tumblr.com/post/135752753685 . The blog is great, and I hope you enjoy both that and the fic! This most likely will be part of a small series of Finn/Poe ficlets, so keep an eye out for more (not all will be pure smut, though)!

            Poe knocked on the door twice with his left hand, balancing a tray of food with his right. It slid open a second later, letting him inside the room. “Hope you’re hungry, Finn,” Poe said, setting the tray on the table in the corner of the room, and pressing the button to shut the door. Finn, lying down on the bed, was roused from a midday nap by the other man.

            “You know I’m always hungry, Poe,” he said, stretching but wincing and inhaling sharply when hot lightning shot through his back. He gritted his teeth and was about to try and stand up to get to the table and sit with Poe there, but the pilot stopped him.

            “Hey hey hey, I’ll bring the food to you Finn, no need to get up.” So Poe moved the tray to Finn’s lap, and pulled a chair from the table over to converse while he ate. “Judging by that, I take it you’re back’s not feeling any better today?” Poe asked, concerned for his flight partner. Ever since Poe had been told that they wanted to pair Finn with him for fighter practice and eventually actual scenarios, Poe was ecstatic. He loved spending time with the renegade, and felt that since he gave him a name he may as well introduce him to all the joys of life he was deprived of in the First Order.

            Finn pushed around a leafy green for a moment, and shook his head. “Not by much, at least. I was kind of hoping some miraculous force trick would fix it by now, but…”

            “But that’s not how the force works?” Poe finished the sentence, knowing full well Finn still thought about Han Solo daily. One of the first things Finn did after he woke up was talk, and even more so whenever Poe was in the room. Or, so the medics had told him. Finn talked about Han Solo only when Poe was in the room, however, and ever since Finn trusted his feelings and memories of what happened with Poe he felt like he owed it to the guy even more than ever to watch his back.

            Finn actually cracked a smile at Poe’s words, though, even if sadness was still in his eyes. “Yeah, that’s not how it works.” He took a few bites of the food that was starting to cool, and in between bites the two gradually moved to a more lighthearted subject: droids. Poe kept bringing up what BB-8 says about Finn, to Finn, and today Poe brought up how BB-8 likes how respectful to droids Finn is. The conversation transitioned to what kinds of droids did what kinds of jobs in the First Order, and how other stormtroopers treated them. Finn, Poe noticed, was able to talk about the First Order more and more easily with each day, something that Poe attributed partially to himself as he did his best to try and ease Finn out of any shell he had after joining the Resistance. Finn finally finished his food, what with the conversation taking up most of their time, and slid it down his lap from him a bit to rest his hands on his lap.

            “Lemme grab that for ya, Finn,” Poe offered, standing up and sliding his hands under the tray to bring it over to the table and off Finn’s lap. Finn jumped minimally when Poe’s hand grazed his groin while picking up the tray. When Poe sat back down beside Finn, he noticed the man had his hands covering that area and was shifting how he sat constantly. “You sure you’re alright, Finn? You seem like something’s making you uncomfortable. It’s not your back again, is it? I can go grab someone, hold on-” Poe said, worried that Finn was in more pain than he was letting on.

            Before he could get up all the way, Finn’s hand grabbed his forearm, and gripped it tight. “No! Um, no, I’m fine. Totally fine. You don’t need to get anyone. In fact, I’m just gonna go back to sleep, yeah,” Finn said, letting go of Poe’s arm and turning away from him. Poe exhaled sullenly, his face dropping and eyebrows furling. But it wasn’t because of Finn’s strange behavior; it was because Finn was shirtless to make it easier for the medics coming in and out frequently, so the scar Kylo Ren engraved on Finn was exposed to Poe. It was the first time he had seen it, and it saddened him to the core knowing how much it hurt Finn, and that there was nothing he could do to make it better. He placed a hand gently on Finn’s bare shoulder, and spoke softly.

            “Finn, if something’s bothering you, even if it’s me, you know you can talk to good ol’ Dameron about anything, right? I don’t know what the First Order taught you, but we can trust each other with anything- with everything- here, and no one would leak it to anyone else.”

            Finn tensed, but turned to face Poe. His face was flushed, and Poe never thought he’d see it so red unless he fell asleep under the sun. “It’s about something they try their hardest to get rid of in the First Order,” Finn confided, starting to sit back up again. He winced as he propped himself up, but Poe provided a hand and once Finn was upright once more he continued. He didn’t let go of Poe’s hand, though. “In the First Order, they want us- stormtroopers- to feel only what we’re told to feel, which is- was- nothing. They did their best to kill any… sexual urges amongst the stormtroopers, but it’s one of the few things they can’t fully control. So, now that I’m free from the Order, I don’t have to be restricted… there. But I don’t… I can’t… I barely know why…  _it_  happens,” Finn said, not looking Poe in the face yet. “I haven’t told anyone else, obviously,” Finn quickly added.

            “So you don’t know what’s causing your… sexual urges,” Poe said, barely able to keep a straight face even in the current circumstance when he said the words, “or how to deal with them?”

            “Right. Well, yes, but- yeah,” Finn stumbled out, looking at nothing in the opposite direction of Poe.

            Poe bit his lip, not wanting to take advantage of his partner and romantic obsession, but also not wanting to leave the guy, well, between a rock and a hard place. He cleared his throat, and placed his hand back on Finn’s shoulder, rubbing his thumb slowly across the partially-dry skin. “Would you like me to show you what to do?” he asked, his voice a little lower than normal and nowhere near as loud as he normally talks.

            “What?!” Finn asked, surprise and a number of other emotions flashing across his face. “Poe, oh my- um, what do you mean?”

              “Let me show you how to take care of those ‘sexual urges’,” he said, moving his thumb from just lightly massaging the spot to his whole hand lightly caressing Finn’s shoulder. “Besides,” Poe added, looking at the growing tent under the covers, “I think I might know why you’re getting these ‘urges’.”

            Finn was speechless for several moments, breathing harder than he was a minute ago and staring at his groin. “Poe?” he asked eventually, breaking the silence.

            “Mm?” Poe responded, his hand starting to travel a little bit more towards Finn’s chest.

            “Show me, please,” Finn said, sounding more desperate than he must’ve thought he would, but even sexier than Poe expected.

            Poe let go of Finn, and got on the edge of the bed. “Can you sit up and cross your legs?” he asked, getting the answer immediately as Finn complied. Poe sat in front of Finn the same way, and saw the constricted organ trapped beneath pants and a blanket. He pulled the blanket off, crumpling it between them and tucking it away under himself before giving Finn the attention again and resting his fingers against Finn’s bulge. “Ready for some action?”


	2. Saw That One Comin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) What the title says ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

            Finn let out a breathy, unsure “yeah” and nodded, giving Poe the okay to proceed. Poe smiled back at the unsure comrade, and winked at him.

            “Hey, relax, Finn. This’ll be good for you,” Poe said, dragging his fingertips across the fabric and feeling the hardness jump underneath his touch. He traced them up to the zipper of Finn’s tight restraint, and pulled it down, giving him a temporary sense of freedom. Poe went on the slide his fingers beneath the band of Finn’s underwear, and as he pulled those down too Finn’s dick sprang free of its confines. Poe wriggled the underwear and pants down until they were past his, as Poe felt, firm butt. Once he was satisfied that his friend was satisfied, he gently wrapped his left hand around Finn’s member, stealing a look back up at him. Finn was biting his lip not unlike the way Poe had bitten his weeks earlier after Finn was rescued, and his eyes were locked with the hand wrapped around his heated length. “So, you’ve really never done this before?” Poe asked again, slightly certain Finn’s face gave him all the answers he needed. “You’ve never touched yourself?”

            Finn shook his head, looking away from himself to lock eyes with Poe. “No, never. It was considered a… transgression… to pleasure oneself either alone or with a partner. This is… new to me,” Finn said, looking back down and biting his lip again, but more gentle this time.

            “Well then, I’d better make it a good one,” Poe said quietly, his eyes also going back to the “job at hand” (Poe wanted to laugh so hard, but it was so not the time to kid around with the guy.) He reaffirmed his grip on Finn’s dick, and stroked it downwards to the base, before bringing it back up to right beneath the head. He was careful not to squeeze it too hard at first, or make it too speedy and ruin it. He wanted to make it special for Finn.

            As Poe stroked Finn, his own dick began to harden. But he pushed it out of his mind as he continued to give Finn the standard treatment, twisting it every now and then or tightening his grip when he pushed his hand down to the base from just under the head. Before too long, precum began to drip out of Finn’s head, only a little at a time but enough for Poe to smear his thumb in it and rub it over the head a bit. Finn jumped when Poe did this, his elbows bumping into the short guardrails on the edges of the bed and almost jerking out of Poe’s grip. “S-sorry, sorry!” Finn quietly exclaimed, trying to relax his muscles again and readjusting himself back to how he was.

            “I’m gonna do it again, okay?” Poe warned, fighting his urge to swipe his tongue across his thumb to get a taste of Finn. Poe glanced at Finn to make sure, but Finn was still staring at himself in Poe’s hand. So Poe stroked Finn a few times, before softly touching his thumb to the head and rubbing again, the slickness of the precum spreading between their skins and making it virtually frictionless. Finn whimpered and shuddered, but was prepared this time and stayed seated. Poe went back to moving his hand up and down Finn’s stiff dick, but making sure to swipe his thumb on the sensitive head every time he was about to stroke back down. Finn’s breath would hitch whenever that happened, and Poe couldn’t get enough of the noises he was starting to make. Noticing that Finn’s hips were subtly rocking with the strokes, Poe decided to make a little faster for his partner. He stroked up to the head, but stopped his hand there and held on a bit tighter. Finn inhaled sharply, reacting to the sudden tightness near such a sensitive, new area for him. Poe looked up at Finn, who looked different from when they started only by redder cheeks. “Finn, man, you’re gonna have to do something for me.”

            Finn looked up at that, something akin to fear on his flushed face. “Wh-what’s that? This is my first time, I don’t, I don’t know how to-” Finn stammered, clueless about what Poe could possibly ask him to do at a time like this.

            “Get it wet,” he said bluntly, tilting his head and gesturing down at the rigid dick in his grip.

            “…What?” Finn asked, his face scrunching together in confusion.

            “Spit on your dick, Finn. Either you use your own lube, or I use mine on you, and I figured, you know, since it’s your first time and you’re learning…” Poe trailed off, leaving the meaning to Finn to work out.

            Finn was silent for a few moments, before he bent forward and released a gob onto the head of his cock, where it settled down on it and on Poe’s hand. “…Like that?”

            _God, this kid…_ “Like that,” he answered, letting go of Finn barely enough to let the lubricant fall down and coat some of the shaft before he continued. Now that Finn was slick, Poe gripped it tight and stroked it faster too, going fully from the base of Finn’s dick to the top of his head. Finn was barely braced for the sensation, and let out a shuddering moan as Poe worked his cock up and down.

            As he was providing Finn’s dick a proper pleasure, Poe cupped Finn’s balls with his free one and carefully rubbed them. Finn gripped the bed, leaning back on his elbows and breathily moaning. Poe massaged Finn’s balls carefully while he stroked Finn’s cock quickly, feeling him buck back up with every stroke down.

            “Feeling good, Finn?” he asked like the wise-ass he was.

            “Fee-feeling pretty good, Poe,” Finn replied. Poe could hear the heavy breathing, see the rising and falling chest, feel the sharp hip thrusts; this guy wasn’t lasting much longer. Finn’s head was planted firmly against the bed, eyes clenched shut and mouth open wide for air. _Mouth_ Poe thought, sure he could get away with it. He quickened his pace, filling the room with the wet sounds of his hand rapidly pleasuring Finn, and got a firmer grip on Finn’s balls, tugging them gently but enough to elicit reactions and jumps in Finn’s cock.

            “Poe… Poe…” Finn started to say, and Poe knew it was coming _(damnit Dameron, not now)_ soon. Poe leaned in close to Finn’s dick, smelling the musk of his heart’s desire and halting his stroking entirely, instead licking up the underside of the shaft, dragging his tongue on the head, and kissing it.

            “Wha- fu- Poe, oh god, _Poe!”_ Finn exclaimed, slamming his back into the bed while bucking his hips straight up into the air, brushing past Poe’s lips and accidentally burying himself down Poe’s throat. He gasped and groaned and growled, his hips staying high in the air as Poe stayed down against his groin, swallowing around Finn’s shooting cock. Finn said nothing, only panting as he came down from his climactic high. And Poe came down with him; even as Finn lowered his waist back down to the bed, Poe stayed buried in his crotch. Finn shuddered, breathing heavily still but now looking at Poe, the man who had given him everything up to this point in his life.

            Poe looked up from where he was, locking eyes with the sweaty, awe-faced Finn, humming around the length down his throat once. He slowly freed it from his mouth, keeping his lips tight to keep as much of Finn stimulated and inside him as he could. He gripped it one last time once it was out, swallowed the last of the cum in his mouth, and kissed the head again. Much more loving this time rather than desperately. Few words were spoken between the two as Poe leaned up from one of Finn’s heads to the other, leaning in and kissing Poe on the lips as lovingly as he had just done elsewhere. It was brief and gentle, yet it felt much livelier. The two stared at each other after Poe had pulled away, satisfied in both the work he had done and the kiss he had stolen. “Betcha didn’t expect that last part,” Poe lightly teased, thinking to himself that he didn’t either but was glad for all the time he had spent- then pushing the thought from his head.

            “What was… that last part?” Finn asked, eyes unrelentingly boring into Poe’s.

            “That,” Poe said, grinning at Finn and winking, “was a little extra special something for an extra special guy. I can teach you all about that later. But for now,” Poe teased, cupping Finn’s semi-erect dick. “You may want to put this away before the nurses come back after lunch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to cloveoil for helping me with detail corrections in chapter 1! Keep an eye out for more of these guys from me in this series, including some smut, some shorter pieces, and all good things!


End file.
